The field of the invention pertains to roof insulation and ventilation. In particular, the invention pertains to an integral roof ventilation baffle and insulation apparatus. Fiberglass bats are used to insulate the undersides of roofs. However, ventilation must be provided for or the effective insulation value of the bats is reduced by trapped moisture. Heretofore, baffling devices have been installed at the construction site necessitating additional construction time and extra tools to be used. An example of a baffling device installed at the construction site prior to positioning the insulation bat is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,714.
A variety of other devices for providing means to provide a roof ventilation baffle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,598; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,661; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,180 and German Patent Document DE3623281, however, these baffles are all separate elements from the roof insulation. Thus, no known apparatus exists to facilitate the easy provision of ventilation channels to insulation materials prior to installation.